Rise of the Moon: Book One
by Ella and Jakito
Summary: DISCONTINUED...the clan will face great turmoil soon. But a hidden savior will arrive. Remember this; the moon will shine brightest on the darkest of nights." OC Story. T for Safety.
1. Allegiances

Hello! As this is my first Warriors story, most of you readers probably don't know me. I'm 'Ella and Jakito', but you can call me Caitlyn, or whatever else seems fit. I decided to start with something relatively easy, so I'm going to start my OC story. It's about a cat, like most fanfictions in this fandom. And…she's got a prophecy :D You all saw that coming, didn't you? Ah, whatever. But anyway, this takes place a long time after the original clans, as there is now only one, LightningClan. There's a whole deal that goes along with it, but I think I'll make another story about the joining of clans and formation of LightningClan. (It's not necessarily much larger than the originals) And yes, some of the names include items the cats didn't know about, but I believe that in the many seasons since the series they learned more about their surroundings. I apologize about the long AN!

Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors.

**Allegiances**

**LightningClan-**

**Leader- **Dreamstar: Pure white tom with deep amber eyes.

**Deputy-** Slickpelt: Large silver tom with gray paws and light blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat- **Foxstone: Young she-cat with ginger fur and a white tipped tail.

**Warriors**

Littlestep: Black and ginger tom with light green eyes.

Sharpwhisker: Lean white tom with a black muzzle.

_Apprentice- Sunpaw_

Petalsong: Light brown she-cat with rose colored splotches and yellow eyes.

_Apprentice- Flowerpaw_

Smallsplash: Small brown tom with large silver paws.

_Apprentice- Falconpaw_

Shellfur- Cream colored she-cat with amber eyes.

_Apprentice- Creampaw_

Seasparkle: Pretty silver dappled she-cat.

_Apprentice- Troutpaw_

Peacockfeather: Blue-gray she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes.

Turtle-Eye: Brown tom with hazel eyes.

Apprentice- Grasspaw

Ribbonclaw- Blue and cream colored she-cat.

Beaverfur: Dark brown tom with white speckles.

Waverush: Golden tom with clear blue eyes.

Pearltail: Cream and white striped she-cat.

Lavendernose: Blue-gray she-cat with heather eyes and a pink nose.

Flashfoot: Gray and silver striped tom.

Gingermoss: Petite ginger she-cat.

Swiftstream: Golden she-cat with green- blue eyes.

**Apprentices**

Sunpaw: Golden she-cat

Grasspaw: Black she-cat with bright green eyes.

Troutpaw: Sleek cream colored tom with blue-green eyes.

Creampaw: Gray she-cat with three white paws and one black paw.

Falconpaw: Dark brown tom with a fluffy tail and vivid green eyes.

Flowerpaw: White and ginger splotched she-cat.

**Queens**

Softfoot: Dark brown she-cat with light brown legs. **(Mother to Slickpelt's kits; Lunakit, a dark brown she-kit with silver splotches and clear blue eyes; Colorkit, a small tortie she-kit with golden eyes; and Fluffkit, a large, fluffy, black and white splotched tom-kit with leafy green eyes) **

Shinesky: Small, pretty, silver dappled she-cat with golden eyes; **expecting Dreamstar's kits.**

Longwhisker: Brown she-cat with dark stripes; resident queen.

Elders

Mistleclaw: A black she-cat with deep amber eyes and a graying muzzle.

Oldeyes- A ragged ginger and white tom; oldest cat in LightningClan.

Cresentshell: Golden she-cat with silver angular splotches; previous medicine cat. Retired early due to bad hearing.


	2. Prologue

_Here's the prologue c:_

_I don't own Warriors. Sorry ._._

_The clear night sky dappled _a small she-cat's ginger fur. She looked up at the starry sky, then jumped when she noticed a large yellow tabby tom watching her.

"Lightningstar?" she gasped, in complete shock of seeing the clan's first leader. "How could you possibly be here? Is this a dream? Have I died? But the clan needs me!"

Lightningstar silenced her with a flick of his golden tail. Stars surrounded him as he spoke, "Foxstone, the clan will face great turmoil soon. But a hidden savior will arrive. Remember this; the moon will shine brightest on the darkest of nights."

Before Foxstone could speak, Lightningstar blew away like dust with the wind. A rough shake woke the new medicine cat from her dream.

"Foxstone!" came a hiss as the ginger cat sleepily opened her eyes. "Softfoot is kitting!"

Foxstone quickly stood up to come face to face with her previous mentor, Cresentshell. The elder's eyes gleamed with pride as the younger cat clamped the herbs needed between her jaws and dashed off to the nursery.

Before Foxstone even reached the nursery, she heard an agonizing wail; Softfoot. Before entering the small berry bush that was used as the nursery the she-cat gave a reassuring look to a silver tom pacing outside.

"What should we name her, Slickpelt?" Softfoot purred to the large silver tom, licking the head of the small she-kit in front of her. The silver splotched kit let out a small mew before kneading at Softfoot's large stomach.

"The splotch that covers her face reminds you of the moon, doesn't it? What about Lunakit?" Slickpelt offered. Softfoot simply purred and nodded.

At the sound of the kit's name, Foxstone's eyes grew round. _Could this be the 'hidden savior?',_ she thought, debating whether to tell Dreamstar or not. Deciding on telling the leader, she sprinted off into the brightly lit night to his den, the hollowed out hole at the base of one of the three majestic maple trees in the camp that were so close together they looked as if one, their branches twisting through one another. But before she could reach him, A dark brown tom came sprinting in, one small kit grasped between his jaws by its neck fur, the other walking weakly by his side.

"Dreamstar!" the warrior yelped as Foxstone quickly took the kits from him and ushered them into her den.

"What is it Badgerfur?" the leader replied, fear appearing in his glistening brown eyes.

"It…it's Twistedtail…he…he's been killed…by a band of rouges, they were about to…hurt those…those kits…and…" Beaverfur panted before being cut off by Dreamstar.

"Tell me what happened; start with why you left the camp in the middle of the night," the white tom demanded with an edge of bitter grief in his mew.

The brown tom instantly began speaking, his words a large jumble. "Twistedtail asked me to attend a quick night border patrol because he thought he smelt rouges earlier today, so I agreed. Then we found two kits near the twolegplace, and Twistedtail thought we should bring them to camp. They can't be older than a few sunrises. On our way back to camp we met a group of rouges that tried to take the kits, and when we refused, they attacked. Twistedtail told me to take the kits and run, but I hid near a fern and saw everything. They were ruthless…" he finished, slightly shaking at the memory.

Dreamstar pondered for a moment before commanding the young tom to gather a patrol and find the fallen warrior's body. Beaverfur nodded curtly and trotted off. Deciding to ask Softfoot to mother the orphan kits, he looked up to the sky and murmured,

"StarClan help us."

_Hope you liked it :) The first chapter should be up soon (: _


End file.
